Mauvaise Blague
by Dragonna
Summary: Amérique et France avait encore recommencé. Ces deux-là aiment vraiment lui pourrir la vie, et c'était pire quand ils s'alliaient pour ça. Arthur en avait assez et décida de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Et il avait justement un sort de magie parfait pour ça. Ces deux-là n'allaient pas rire longtemps.


**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Canada, France, Angleterre et Amérique

**Rating**: Pour tous.

**Paring**: Fruk sous entendu

* * *

**Mauvaise Blague**

* * *

Arthur en avait assez.

_Sérieusement pourquoi France et USA ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui pourrir la vie ces derniers temps?_

D'accord il n'avait pas (du tout? Vraiment?) été très sympa avec eux avant, et cette blague d'une des fois précédente n'avaient rien eu de drôle. Surtout pour eux, beaucoup plus pour lui..  
Mais là ces deux idiots multipliaient les blagues et les petites piques. Il avait voulu riposter en chantant la célèbre chanson 1812 mais Matthew n'avait pas osé le suivre en voyant le regard noir de son frère, et s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise. Et puis du coup, Alfred qui avait semblé auparavant de très bonne humeur avait viré légèrement sombre et avait été désagréable et agressif durant toute la réunion, ne se gênant pas pour enfoncer son ex-père à chaque occasion.

Évidement ça avait un peu gâché la réunion et Ludwig avait enguirlandé l'anglais après, lui rapprochant de lancer de l'huile sur le feu à chaque occasion. Parce que Alfred ne s'était pas du tout montré coopératif, ce qui dans une telle atmosphère était forcement mauvais. Dire qu'il se faisait crier dessus alors qu'il n'avait fait que répliquer à une série de blagues.

_Ca méritait une punition tiens._

Parce les plaisanteries de l'américain avaient bien fait rire le français en fait. Quel sale lâcheur, il aurait bien infligé l'abstinence à Francis en punition mais aurait été lui-même incapable de tenir la dite-punition. Donc ça ne servait à rien.

Mais que faire? Il réfléchit et ouvrit rapidement son livre. Il chercha quelques formules avant de sourire d'un air sadique, certain d'avoir le dernier mot. Cela était obligé, forcé, évident. Ces deux-là allaient payer leur dernière blague. Et ils n'allaient plus rire longtemps.

_Vengeance.  
Il allait bien rire._

Et était impatient d'être à ce jour, où son plan serait appliqué. Et puis vu que le sort durait quelques jours, il allait bien en profiter, parce qu'il n'allait pas se gêner en plus.

_Il serait le plus fort ce coup-ci et les deux autres ne le provoquerait plus aussi souvent après ça._

Quelques jours plus tard, il invita, en terrain neutre, chez Canada pour endormir la méfiance. Son sort apprit par cœur la veille bien en tête, il sourit à ses deux cibles, avec un peu trop d'innocence pour être complément honnête. Ca n'était pas bon.

Matthew le sentit tout de suite.  
Et préféra s'éclipser dans la cuisine, pour appeler son oncle pays de Galles et savoir si son père avait fait un truc louche la veille dans sa cave à magie ou s'il avait parut étrange ces derniers temps.

Arthur était prêt et même plus que prêt. Il était trop impatient pour attendre davantage et sortit sa baguette, profitant que les deux autres lui tournaient le dos. Les mots d'une langue aujourd'hui disparue franchirent ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait son puissant sort sur ces deux cibles.

Il y eut un violent nuage de fumée. Et quand il fut dissipé, l'anglais se trouvait devant deux enfants aux yeux bleus, l'un avec de courtes mèches oscillant entre blond et châtain et l'autre avec de belle boucles blondes. Alfred avait l'âge auquel les Angleterre l'avait recueilli, donc presque 4 ans à peu près, et Francis l'apparence d'un enfant de 4 ans également. Tout deux nageaient dans leurs vêtements, l'air quelque peu abasourdis de se trouver là, car ayant aussi retrouvé leur esprit d'enfant, vu leurs regards mignons et innocents, qui aurait fait fondre Russie ou même Vash.

Arthur se laissa tomber à genoux devant les deux petits, attendri. «Damn, ils sont trop mignons! Venez tout les deux!» les encouragea-t-il de son tendre sourire, s'avançant pour les prendre dans ses bras, sa rancune provisoirement oubliée.

Il n'en revenait pas que son rival ait été aussi adorablement mignon. Encore plus que les jumeaux. Cet air innocent en plus...tellement craquant.

Entendant des pas derrière lui, il crut que c'était Matthew qui revenait et se retourna, son explication mourant instantanément sur ses lèvres.

«What...the...»

Devant lui, deux personnes. Les mêmes que les deux ''bébés'', mais en version adolescente pour l'un et adulte pour l'autre. Alfred, dans son uniforme de la Révolution, carabine avec baïonnette en main. D'où sortait-elle, cela était un mystère. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son regard de braise, ce regard haineux qu'il avait eu pour lui durant cette horrible guerre d'Indépendance.  
Francis lui semblait osciller entre son côté révolutionnaire et son côté de soldat napoléonien (_qu'est-ce qui était le pire d'ailleurs? Sachant que pour le deuxième, il y avait même un peu de folie dans son comportement? _). Il avait un uniforme dans les mêmes couleurs que celui d'Alfred, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval (mauvais signe, trèèsss mauvais signe) et il avait la même arme que l'état fédéral dans les mains.

«Un anglais...ennemi mortel en vue _United States_»

Arthur sentit une once de terreur en entendant la voix de Francis, son instinct tira la sonnette d'alarme. Surtout que les yeux de l'américain se plissèrent dangereusement. Visiblement eux aussi étaient dans leur mental de l'époque. _TRES MAUVAISE CHOSE_. L'anglais commença à avoir peur, très peur. Et il fit un pas en arrière, lentement, sans quitter les deux autres des yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faisait là? Avec ces gamins? Et son attitude pas net pour deux sous?  
- Nouvelles terres à réduire en esclavages Arthur?  
- Il se fout du monde et surtout de moi, c'pas possible! J'vais le cogner!» Grogna l'ancienne colonies en prenant un air terrible, qui promettait milles souffrances au visé.

Arthur se dit, soudainement, que fuir serait une TRES bonne idée, même s'il n'était pas du genre à filer à la française, comme on disait chez lui. Et rapidement, les deux autres semblaient avoir envie d'en découdre, chose normale s'ils étaient dans l'état d'esprit de l'époque d'où ils étaient ''issues''.

«J'crois qu'il a besoin d'une leçon!  
- Bonne idée! Viens si tu es un homme _England_!»

Et l'ancien grand empire britannique, sur lequel le soleil ne se couchait jamais, l'ancien pirate qui régnait sur les mers...prit la fuite, son instinct lui dictant cette solution censée et raisonnable.

Les deux autres clignèrent des yeux, se regardèrent, chargèrent leur arme d'un même geste et se lancèrent à la poursuite du troisième en lui hurlant des insultes dans leur langue respective.

«REVIENS ICI LÂCHE! COMPORTE TOI EN VRAIE NATION...  
- COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT COWARD!...  
- REVIENS OU CA SERA PIRE QUAND ON T'ATTRAPERA!»

Canada avait assisté à tout ça depuis sa soupira, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire (de cette course poursuite), pleurer (devant ce spectacle navrant qu'offrait son père anglais) ou être effrayé (des deux déchainés). Il préféra se faire oublier, on se savait jamais qu'Amérique passe en mode ''se venger de 1812'', même si c'était le Révolutionnaire!Alfred. Il préférait, sagement, ne pas prendre de risque.

Il s'approcha des enfants, les ramassa et se prépara à se téléporter à l'ambassade canadienne en Irlande. Il lui raconterait ce qui s'était passé, lui ferait un bon repas pour l'attendrir et le convaincre d'agir pour sauver son petit frère des nations furieuses. Son oncle était véritablement le seul capable de réparer ce bazar.

_Matthew allait juste y aller le plus doucement possible.  
Histoire que Arthur comprenne que ces petites tactiques fourbes étaient de (très) mauvais goûts parfois, surtout aujourd'hui par exemple._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
